Often when packing equipment, and particularly equipment which is complex and highly sensitive to movement, it is necessary that it be packed in strengthened cases for protection during travel, loading and unloading. The structural elements for strengthening often prevent the cases from being readily stacked in any orderly manner. As a result, attempts to stack a number of these cases on a pallet or any other platform for loading purposes is met with a number of problems. The cases can be skewed causing one case to slide on another and resulting in an awkward and disorderly arrangement. If cases are secured to the pallet by banding, the skewed arrangement under the pressure of the hand may damage the case and eventually the contents.
Another reason cases cannot be stacked in an orderly fashion is the need for ancillary equipment. Latching systems are used to hold covers in place, and handles are employed for transporting individual cases. Typically these items have a number of protrusions which impede stacking. In addition, because these items have extensions beyond the surface of the case, there is a potential for injury to users in the vicinity.
An example of the problems associated with stacking occurs when one is loading a number of these cases for movement by a forklift or some other lifting means where they are arranged on a pallet. Typically this arrangement will require stacking the cases in a vertical as well as a horizontal direction in an abutting disposition. A band can be used to encircle the cases once arranged in a stacked position and tightened against the cases to secure the cases in place on the pallet. Where the cases are not nested and there are the protrusions as discussed above, the band tightening effort can result in the cases, and the contents as well, being severely damaged.
The invention described herein overcomes many of the problems discussed above. The case is configured such that it can be nested against another on complementary portions of an adjacent case in at least two dimensions, in the vertical direction and the horizontal direction. This nesting feature is accomplished without detracting from the performance of the case to protect its contents.
A handle system is configured to permit each individual case to be transported by the user while not interfering with ability of the cases to be stacked in a particular direction. For this purpose, the handle is arranged in a recess and can be folded out to be grasped by the user. When retracted into the recess the handle is sufficiently removed from the other elements of the case so as not to interfere with a stacking operation.
A latching system is provided which effectively secures a cover or top portion of the case to the bottom portion. In the preferred embodiment there are two latches employed, one on opposing sides of the case. These latches include a mechanism which permits the latch to secure the top of the case in place and yet not interfere with the stacking or nesting features of the system.
In the preferred embodiment there are two types of brackets employed for stacking purposes. Corner brackets are located on each corner of the case and edge brackets are placed on the bottom portion and the top portion of the case adjacent the interface of these two portions. These corner brackets are specially configured to permit engagement with complementary corner brackets of adjacent cases for nesting in the vertical and horizontal direction. Edge brackets permit nesting when the case covers are removed. Thus, the case configuration is one which provides for stacking in a nested disposition not only during loading and unloading but while in use at a particular destination as well.
The above has been a brief description of some of the features and advantages of the invention when compared with some of the problems existing in the prior art. Other advantages can readily be perceived from a discussion of the preferred embodiments which follows.